The Songs Of Our Love
by RebellionOfTheGays71
Summary: Sequel to True Love. After persevering to make Rachel hers, Quinn Fabray finally has the girl. They are happy together but how long will that last? Follow them through the trials and tribulations of their relationship. Rated M for later chapters. Faberry. Brittana. Faberrittana friendship. *This is a glee fanfiction so it will include a lot of songs.*


Quinn POV

If you told me a year ago that I would be singing a solo on stage, in New York, in front of thousands of people with my girlfriend watching from the sidelines I wouldn't have believed you. But here I am. As soon as Rae suggested I take the solo I had the perfect song in mind. The only other person who knows what song I'm going to sing is Mr Schuester because he had to submit our set list. I can't wait to see Rachel's face when I start to sing.

 _"And now from Lima, Ohio, the New Directions!"_

Deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out. How does Rachel do this all the time? It's nervewracking.

 **I finally found someone, that knocks me off my feet**  
 **I finally found the one, that makes me feel complete**  
 **We started over coffee, we started out as friends**  
 **It's funny how from simple things, the best things begin**

 **This time it's different, dah dah dah dah**  
 **It's all because of you, dah dah dah dah**  
 **It's better than it's ever been**  
 **'Cause we can talk it through**  
 **Oh, my favorite line was "Can I call you sometime?"**  
 **It's all you had to say to take my breath away**

 **This is it, oh, I finally found someone**  
 **Someone to share my life**  
 **I finally found the one, to be with every night**  
 **'Cause whatever I do, it's just got to be you**  
 **My life has just begun**  
 **I finally found someone, oh, someone**  
 **I finally found someone, oh**

 **Did I keep you waiting, I didn't mind**  
 **I apologize, baby, that's fine**  
 **I would wait forever just to know you were mine**  
 **And I love your hair, are you sure it looks right?**  
 **I love what you wear, isn't it too tight?**  
 **You're exceptional, I can't wait for the rest of my life**

 **This is it, oh, I finally found someone**  
 **Someone to share my life**  
 **I finally found the one, to be with every night**  
 **'Cause whatever I do, it's just got to be you**  
 **My life has just begun**  
 **I finally found someone, oh, someone**  
 **I finally found someone, oh**

 **Whatever I do, it's just gotta be you**  
 **My life has just begun**  
 **I finally found someone**

The audience stands and applauds. My first solo and I got a standing ovation. It feels amazing.

"Ladies and gentleman, The New Directions."

Santana and Mercedes couldn't decide on one song so they decided to do a mash up and I have to say it is amazing.

( _ **Mercedes,**_ **Santana)**

 _ **She, she ain't real,**_  
 _ **She ain't gonna be able to love you like I will**_

 _ **She is a stranger,**_  
 _ **You and I have history,**_  
 _ **Or don't you remember?**_

 _ **Sure, she's got it all,**_  
 _ **But, baby, is that really what you want?**_

 _ **Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds**_  
 _ **You made a fool out of you**_  
 _ **And, boy, she's bringing you down**_  
 _ **She made your heart melt**_  
 _ **But you're cold to the core,**_  
 _ **Now rumour has it she ain't got your love anymore**_

 _ **Rumour has it [x4]**_

 **Don't forget me, I beg**  
 **I remember you said**

 **I heard that you're settled down**  
 **That you found a girl and you're married now.**  
 **I heard that your dreams came true.**  
 **Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.**

 _ **Rumour has it [x4]**_

 **Don't forget me, I beg**  
 **I remember you said**

 _ **Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,**_  
 _ **You made a fool out of me,**_  
 _ **And, boy, you're bringing me down,**_  
 _ **You made my heart melt, yet I'm cold to the core,**_  
 _ **But rumour has it I'm the one you're leaving her for,**_

 _ **Rumour has it [x4]**_

 **Don't forget me, I beg**  
 **I remember you said,**

 _ **Rumour has it [x4]**_

 **Don't forget me, I beg**  
 **I remember you said,**

 **Never mind, I'll find someone like you**  
 **I wish nothing but the best for you too**  
 **Don't forget me, I beg**  
 **I remember you said,**  
 **Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,**  
 **Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead.**

Throughout the song, I could feel someones eyes on me and sure enough when I looked over at Rachel, she was staring at with love in her eyes.

 ** _[Rachel:]_**  
 **Give me a second, I, I need to get my story straight**  
 **My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State**  
 **My lover he's waiting for me just across the bar**  
 **My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking bout a scar, and**

 ** _[Finn:]_**  
 **I know I gave it to you months ago**  
 **I know you're trying to forget**  
 **But between the drinks and subtle things**  
 **The holes in my apologies, you know**  
 **I'm trying hard to take it back**

 ** _[Sam:]_**  
 **So if by the time the bar closes**

 ** _[Sam and Quinn:]_**  
 **And you feel like falling down**  
 **I'll carry you home**

 ** _[Finn, Rachel and New Directions:]_**  
 **Tonight**  
 **We are young**  
 **So let's set the world on fire**  
 **We can burn brighter than the sun**

 ** _[Santana, Mercedes, Brittany and Sugar:]_**  
 **Tonight**  
 **We are young**  
 **So let's set the world on fire**  
 **We can burn brighter than the sun**

 ** _[Santana:]_**  
 **Now I know that I'm not all that you got**  
 **I guess that I**  
 **I just thought maybe we could find new ways to fall apart**

 ** _[Rachel:]_**  
 **But our friends are back**  
 **So let's raise a cup**  
 **'Cause I found someone to carry me home**

 ** _[Finn w/ New Directions:]_**  
 **Tonight**  
 **We are young**  
 **So let's set the world on fire**  
 **We can burn brighter than the sun**

 ** _[Mercedes:]_**  
 **Whoa**

 ** _[New Directions w/ The Trouble Tones:]_**  
 **Tonight**  
 **We are young**  
 **So let's set the world on fire**  
 **We can burn brighter than the sun**

 ** _[Quinn w/ New Directions]_**  
 **Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)**  
 **Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)**  
 **Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)**  
 **Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)**

 ** _[New Directions Boys:]_**  
 **The world is on my side**  
 **I have no reason to run**  
 **So will someone come and carry me home tonight**

 ** _[Santana:]_**  
 **The angels never arrived**  
 **But I can hear the choir**  
 **So will someone come and carry me home**

 ** _[Rachel:]_**  
 **Tonight**  
 **We are young**  
 **So let's set the world on fire**  
 **We can burn brighter than the sun**

 ** _[Mercedes:]_**  
 **We are young, yeah**

 ** _[New Directions:]_**  
 **Tonight**  
 **We are young**  
 **So let's set the world on fire**  
 **We can burn brighter than the sun**

 ** _[Rachel and Finn:]_**  
 **So if by the time the bar closes**  
 **And you feel like falling down**  
 **I'll carry you home tonight**

If we don't win nationals after todays performance then I don't know what we have to do to get a victory.

* * *

The wait until the list is posted is the worst part of the day. Usually, I'm sat alone, on an uncomfortable chair, trying to sneak glances at Rachel without her noticing. This year it was different. I was still in an uncomfortable chair but Rachel was sat in my lap making out with me so the waiting is actually a gift. It turns out, Rachel really likes it when I sing Barbra Streisand. The rest of the new directions come into our little waiting room, making Rachel pull away.

"Hey guys." Rachel has started speaking much more normally since we started dating.

A conversation starts up about, I don't know what, and then Rachel asks the question I was expecting but didn't want to answer.

"Q, baby, you've sang Barbra Streisand twice now. How do you know the lyrics to her songs?"

"Well, um, " I'm struggling to form an answer when Santana decides to interrupt.

"She's a closeted fan. You should see her Streisand album collection. I think she has them all."

"Thanks San." I mumble then look at Rachel who seems stunned.

"Which albums does she have?"

"Back to Broadway, Barbra Joan Streisand, The Barbra Streisand Album, Barbra Streisand…and Other Musical Instruments, The Broadway Album, ButterFly, A Christmas Album, Christmas Memories, Classical Barbra, Color Me Barbra, Emotion, Encore: Movie Partners Sing Broadway, Guilty, Guilty Pleasures, I Can Get It for You Wholesale, Je m'appelle Barbra, Lazy Afternoon, Love Is the Answer, A Love Like Ours, The Movie Album, My Name Is Barbra, On a Clear Day You Can See Forever, One Night Only: Barbra Streisand and Quartet at The Village Vanguard, Partners, People, The Second Barbra Streisand Album, Simply Streisand, Songbird, A Star Is Born, Stoney End, Superman, The Third Album, Till I Loved You, The Way We Were, Wet, What About Today?, What Matters Most and Yentl."

"Wow. That's a lot."

"I know, she has them all alphabetized and on a shelf in her room."

"She's missing Funny girl, which is one of her best albums, and higher grounds."

By this point I'm beet red. Not only did San tell Rachel about my Barbra Streisand collection, she told the whole glee club.

"Quinn Fabray, why didn't you tell me you liked Barbra Streisand?"

"Erm, I. Well, I, Barbra is your thing sweetie and I didn't want to take that away from you."

"Fine but when we get back to Lima, you are buying the other two albums and showing me your collection."

"Okay babe."

* * *

 _"The results are in. Can New Directions, Aural Intensity and Rhythm Explosion report to the stage."_

"In third place, Aural Intensity."

"And the winners of the 2016 Show Choir National Championships, From Lima, Ohio, The New Directions."

We did it! We won nationals!

* * *

 **A/N First chapter of The Songs Of Our Love. I don't own any of the songs.**

 **I finally found someone - Barbra Streisand**  
 **Rumor has it/someone like you - Amber Riley and Naya Rivera**  
 **We are young - Fun**


End file.
